Tales of Ala Alba: White Wings of the Morning Star!
by Shidensasaki
Summary: Seems no matter what happens, Yuri's cursed luck always seems to get the better of him. During his clash with Duke, their attacks caused a rift to take them to Mahora Academy! Now what will happen to Brave Vesperia if they cannot save Terca Lumereis? Can they adapt to Japan's culture without causing many distubances? And what of Duke? Find out in this newly made crossover!


Tales of Ala Abla: White Wings of the Morning Star

_My name is Shidensasaki, and i'd like to thank my friends Kalawaki; who is acting as my reader to see what flaws this adventure is having and what it needs to be spiced up, Aoriki; who is both a fan of Negima and ToV and gave me the idea with this story. Kellam; who is also helping me out as a beta-reader, and helped me fix any errors I make. But most importantly, my biggest thanks goes out to the woman I love. To someone who inspires me on a daily basis, who supports me. Shiro, the love of my life, who if not for her, I wouldn't be writing this story now, more so as a kind of way to bring together, some of my favorite characters from both an anime and game that grew in my heart. Paring wise, i'm still thinking about it, but the one I will be very adamant about, will be Yuri x Estelle. NO EXECPTIONS! So, without Further ado, I present my first ever fan fic. Tales of Ala Alba: White Wings of the Morning Star! Rate and Review! And one last thing, don't be afraid to chase someone you love, or doubt yourself. Always remember, that if you love someone, no matter what, they will always be there for you._

**Disclaimer!: I do not own Mahou Sensei Negima or Tales of Vesperia, if I did, Negi would have at least gotten to marry Nodoka, and Yuri would be with Estelle! **

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**"**Artes or Spells**"**

**"Enraged character!"**

Chapter One: Return from the Field Trip! Farewell Terca Lumireis!

Crisp air, glorious blue skies barely covered by cotton white clouds. The train was already slowing down, the destination, the one and only Mahora Academy. It had felt like ages, for a certain teacher and his class. Kyoto had been quite a trip, not without out its ups and downs either. For Negi Springfield, Son of the Thousand Master, he was all but eager to return to the school. Armed with new knowledge, in hopes to find the whereabouts of his father, Nagi Springfield. Or he would be, if he wasn't being caught between multiple cheering and hard squeezing hugs from his students! Not just that, but he was dealing with multiple arguments as well. His eyes were in swirls! He was being shacked so violently; mostly by Ayeka, once more trying to get close to her precious Negi-sensei. Once more to his aid, was Asuna Kagurazaka, room-mate, and Pactio partner, aiding him on his quest to help him find Nagi. Oh it was the usual between them. As they were pulling on each other's hair and trying to kick their faces, they yelled at the top of their voices.

**"Shotacon!" **Cried out the red-headed baka ranger. Her kicks fiercely aimed to hit Ayaka Yukihiro; the Class Rep no less. But they were so far on par when it came to fighting. **"Ojicon!" **Calling out to her rival. They had become rather vulgar and a bit childish when it came to Negi. Mostly due to the fact that Ayaka seemed to have that glint in her eyes that made her seem the type to take advantage of the young ten year old teacher. Asuna herself had a taste for more... "adult" figures as her ideal man. Just another day for Class 3-A. When they had returned back to the campus. Most of the students and even Negi himself didn't do much for the day; well, in public anyway. Negi on the other hand, he snuck in a few looks at his father's clue, desperate to find a simple answer to locate the man he considered a hero. So much so, he passed out. Right in front of his desk, passed out like the child he was. He snored gently, a bubble coming out of his cute nose.

Though as he dreamt, something became off. He was pulled away, away from this meager planet called Earth. Toward another time, another place. A world that one might confuse for the very era of the Medieval ages. Though far from it. For the lush green fields, the sea of clouds, the calm seas, were not as it seemed on this day. The skies had darken, taken on a pink and purple color as black clouds coated around a large floating citadel. Tarqaron; a long lost weapon, that would be returned to the skies. Why? For one reason, to rid this world, of Enthelexeia; the creatures that would destroy the technology called Blastia and prevent the coming of the Adephegos. Such was the will of Duke Panterei; the master mind of what was spinning the events on this planet. He claimed it was for the best, to save the planet. He would float down from the skies, emerging in his new form, nothing like he was in his past battle with his enemies now. No longer was he labeled to be a mortal in their eyes. He was now the Radiant Winged One. His body had gone a new change, his skin was completely pale but now dark as well, grey and black like,. Around his chest he had embedded a green crystal around his chest, as well as This was done due to exposure of the legendary Fell Arms; weapons once crafted by an Enthelexeia, the king of them, the Spiral Draco himself.

The reaction of the Fell Arms combined with the Legendary sword Dein Nomos; a blade that could manipulate aer; a form of energy in the atmosphere of the planet itself. Combined with the energy radiated from the Tarqaron had not only brought back the weapons to their true form, but brought form Duke Pantarei's ascended form. Duke was pleased with this. Pleased that he was now holding a whole new level of power. He told his foes, Brave Vesperia, what had happened as they stood in shock to see the Fell Arms in their true forms. "Now... the ancient king of the Enthelexeia will fight at my side...! It is the will of the very planet, the will of Terca Lumireis itself!" He called out in triumph, believing victory was now at hand.

Each Fell Arm returned to its honor, now in true form. To Yuri Lowell, he gripped Blazor Edge Abyssion, a crimson colored sword, curved around the edge with rough edges around the back of the blade. One could see yellow trimmings around the center of the blade and a green core; a possible blastia that powered the weapon itself. Its hilt was blue, perfectly bringing out the beauty of the sword. Next came Estellise Sidos Heurassein's; better known as Estelle, Fell Arm, Soul Blade Mercurius. A pure white rapier sword. The blade looked a bit like a lance in terms of length, and supported the same green core as Yuri's sword, a common core that all Fell Arms had on in common to show what they were. The weapons kept on coming, until they were held in each respectful user's hand. When Yuri had his sword in grasp, he glared at Duke. His sword tucked in his left hand tightly. "I don't give a damn about your crazy ideas! We decide our own sense of right and wrong. The rest, I leave to my sword." He said rather coolly. Yuri was always blunt and straight with his words. One of the reasons he was so brash.

The higher being of infused power simply looked down at his opponents. Not a shred of emotion in his face or eyes. He spoke with that cold soft voice of his. "You will not be persuaded. I see... Perhaps it is for the best. " He paused a bit as he lifted Dein Nomos into the air, his right hand remained open, lifting the blade with his very power as it shone darkly pulsating almost, but still covered in a white aura. Pantarei had his eyes staring straight at Yuri as he said. "Join me now in battle, for the sake of the world!" He cried out before he charged Brave Vesperia. And so in turn, so did they, all of them coming at the Radiant Winged One with full force. With new weapons in hand, the fight began. Swords, axes, bows, lances, even magical spells clashed together as the fight for the very world went on. Artes flashed forth from all around. As wounds formed, they would be gone as quickly as they came, as Estelle was healing the injured. She stood in the back, keeping her eyes peeled to support and heal her friends. She could fight, that was not why she stood back. She did it to keep them alive, to keep them fighting.

The Radiant Winged One however did not back down. His sword was fast, and his swings precise as he knocked down Rita Mordio and Karol Capel once again, bringing them to their knees. His strength was mighty before, but now it was even more terrifying. He spoke cooly as he continued to swing his sword at Yuri. "If you still intend to fight... Then I have no choice... Then to unleash my full might!" He said as he decided to show them his power. His body radiated with energy as he cried out. "Toll to the beginning of time!" The energy continued to expand wildly till it had nowhere else to go, and unleashed a powerful white light that erupted around Brave Vesperia. "Big Bang!" The attack had crippled them badly, but they still stood on one knee.

Estelle quickly cast a healing Arte on her friends. "Arise O light of Life." Her body glowed with a pulsating aura of power. In a flash a circle formed around herself and allies, bringing up to restore their strength. "Healing Circle!" Their bodies rejuvenated with vigor, the attack still went on. "Such Strength...What is it that drives you?!" Said a confused Pantarei. Estelle was the first to speak as she used a Burst Arte suddenly. She rushed at Pantarei with her sword, driving sword into him multiple times as she unleashed the power of fire in the form of a constellation. Star Sign-Flame was what this move was called. As she hit him she cried out. "The will to protect someone!"

Rita Mordio was next. She would strike with her whip a few times; Calamity Chain Uroboros. Wanting to catch him off guard before she made a few spells of fire hit his body. Next she followed up with her own Burst Arte. She would create a large glyph below her target. Doing so rings would form around Pantarei, suddenly start to slice him to pieces, in hopes to not allow him a chance to recover from Estelle's attack from earlier. Fleeting Drive; was her Burst Arte. She gave it all she had to keep the pressure on him. "Trust in our friends!" She told him her reason to fight now. Her reason to keep on living.

Tossing and turning was happening for Negi now. He gripped his hand tightly as he slept. What was going on? Why were these people fighting? It kept on still though. The raging clashes of people, fighting for a cause. Out of all of them though, Negi's eyes continued to eye one particular man. The one with flowing purple hair. His sword in hand and his fists strong, he lashed out whenever he could, still fighting on to the last breath. He wasn't the only one watching this either. Asuna was having the same dream, and yet no matter how many times both of them watched that man, one thing came to mind when they saw him act. It reminded them of a very stubborn red-haired mage. His will to never give up was noted to Pantarei. He was stubborn, more so than any other person in his life. And thus he decided that it was time to go all out.

Pantarei decided the time had come, to use their attacks against them. The look on Brave Vesperia's faces as now they would suffer the wrath of their own most powerful attacks; their Mystic Artes. "Your very beings are within my grasp!" He cried out as he unleashed his first attack. It was old man Raven's Blast Heart; a burst of intense blastia energy that blew away most of the party a bit. It shocked him, Raven the most. To copy the very attack utilized in his Hermes Blastia? Duke had many tricks up his sleeve. But his attack wasn't done. Next came a move out of Rita Mordio; the famous genius mage of Aspio, and Repede; Yuri's loyal dog and friend. He ran through them with his sword, with four brightly colored orbs around him, making them explode on impact. He had used Repede's Slash! Followed by Rita's Ancient Catastophe Mystic Artes.

The pain wasn't done. Next came moves from Judith and Karol too. A rising slash of pure light, radiating from Dein Nomos itself as he stood in the air, before he launched it into the ground, causing a violent shockwave to hit everyone once again. Judith's Radiant Moonlight and Karol's Overlord Reign Impact. This was getting seriously annoying. And he still wasn't done. He used his bladed wings to slash through them once again; this time grasping his sword once again. Before he began to float into the air, his body now coated in a bright white light. The fight came to a crashing end as Pantarei finished off our heroes. The words he used was ironic for this attack. "Brave Vesperia!" He had run them through with Yuri's Savage Wolf Fury's final strike, staggering them once again while he then sealed their fate with Estelle's Sacred Penance.

They stood down on the ground, badly beaten. Well, all of them but one person. Yuri would get up, on his knees with his sword in hand to help him rise back up. Pantarei stood shock. Impressed with Yuri's power. "You still stand?" Yuri panted as he was up now. He was also bleeding, that last attack, that really caused some damage. He would grip Abyssion with both his hands. "Why have you not given up, Yuri Lowell? It is futile to resist me. I am the Will of Terca Lumireis itself. The planet wishes for me to do this, so why? Why do you still fight?" Yuri did was he always did when someone asked him a question. He just smirked, and chuckled a bit. "You got something driving you too, right?" Pantarei scoffed as he said. "It is all just make believe. Delusions people have made. Soon they will been betrayed and destroyed." Yuri shook his head as he didn't believe in that response. "Sounds like total bull to me. If anything, it only makes me want to beat you down even more!" He cried out as he finally stood up on his feet. Pantarei glared at Yuri as he shouted. "Defeat me! Prove the strength of your conviction! Yuri Lowell!"

More and more, others began to see what was unfolding. Negi's eyes. This was something he thought he would only witness from his father. And yet, here he saw the scene unfold. Clash of steel began as Yuri and Pantarei danced to the death with their swords. Their will to not back down was making this a fight something only those who had seen Ala Rubra; the Crimson Wings, lead by Nagi Springfield measure in terms of strength. As Yuri slashes again, he kept his speed up, using Ghost Wolf to accelerate himself again. Each short burst of speed was making his body ache with pain. He had no way to undo the damage he had suffered. Pantarei was looking un-phased still. This was not looking well Yuri at all. He was already tired, and Duke wasn't even breaking a sweat. "Are you done Lowell? Will you now surrender to your fate, so that the planet may at last be at peace?" Pantarei stood there strong as ever, never once having any need to show any emotion other than confidence. It showed that he had what it took to make his conviction come true.

Yuri would fall to his knee again. This was not what he thought would happen. He was being lose sight of what was in front of him. He felt cold, but just as he was about to fall down. Someone called out. "First Aid!" Someone had healed Yuri's wounds and fatigue a bit. When he turned around, his eyes widen a bit to see the last person he'd expect to be here. A friend, his best friend; Flynn Scifo. The blonde haired Imperial Knight smiled at Yuri but looked serious again. "Yuri! We can beat him together-" He was cut off as Yuri shouted. "No! Go heal Estelle and the others! This one... This one is mine." He said coldly. Yuri's sights were set on him. He had to do this alone, part of him felt that if he couldn't beat Duke like this, what reason was there to keep on fighting? Call him stubborn, but that was how Yuri was.

The fight peaked to its best level as Yuri and Duke's energies spiked. They were both going to their max potential; the power of Over Limit. It released the restraints of their bodies using Bodhi Blastia they had on them. Once it was set, Yuri and Pantarei were kicking off to fight once again. This time they were like blurs as Yuri was over this now. He swung his sword a few times, letting lose a few projectiles at Pantarei at quick succession. "Azure Storm!" He called this Arte as he fired his attacks at him. Pantarei took them head, thinking it would be the same as before, but when the strikes hit him he actually was pushed back and felt pain. What had just happened to him?! Surely he was stronger than Yuri by now? And yet, he actually felt hurt by his attacks. It felt like he had a whole surge of new power, but why? What was driving him to fight still?

Flynn was healing Estelle, her wounds were pretty bad, but they were slowly fading away by the magical light of Flynn's Healing Artes. She would stand up now, smiling a bit as she saw who it was. "Lady Estelle. I'm glad you're safe but we can't waste time, the others need your help, please hurry! Yuri is doing his best to stay strong." He said seriously enough. Estelle just nodded as she quickly got up and began to heal her friends, to once more, though it seemed not to join in the fight again, but to watch Yuri now deal with Duke Pantarei personally now. As glowing lights emanated from the hands of both the knight and princess, bit by bit Brave Vesperia would start stir from the state of pain they had been in.

The struggle continued, and for once now, it looked as though the clash was just now beginning to be in Yuri Lowell's favor, or it would be if it wasn't for the fact that Pantarei never once backed down either. "Azure Wolf Strike!" Yuri cried out as he fired an energy blast from his sword, attempting to thrust Pantarei with it and knock him up with a quick punch to the gut. It connected well enough, and for the first time, the Radiant Winged One staggered. He was losing strength. But why? Why was his strength fading now? Was he reaching his limit? Did Yuri have the means to end this fight alone? No! This was not the end for him. He struck back at Yuri hard now; smashing his sword into the ground as he unleashed a ghostly red lion head from his blade. "Punishing Beast!" Yuri coughed up blood as he was pushed back hard. That really hurt, and it was only getting worse here on out.

The time for questions toe basked though had long since ended. . Yuri was covered in sweat, and blood trickled from his brow, but he stood there, grinning. This was it. His chance. He didn't hesitate as he let charged now at full force, going for a full array of combos attacks with his artes! He was slashing and punching Duke a bit, before he was using his Wolf Strike; a fierce upward slash that followed up with a punch to the gut, and Fang Strike; a lunging stab to chest that followed fierce punch to knock the wind out of his target, to close in and keep up the pressure. It did very little, only further angering Duke. He coated his sword in lighting, while he tried to stab Yuri with it now. "Lightning Blade!" Had Yuri not used Ghost Wolf to intercept the attack, he would be having a hole in his arm. However, it had been a feint, for Duke had coated his free hand with magical energies. He would let loose his spell as he cried out. "Holy Lance!" Five brilliant lances of light struck down on Yuri, exploding on contact and pushing him down into the ground, teeth tight together as he stood up, blood seeping from his brow and left arm.

He had to keep moving. Pantarei was so close, and this was his only chance to strike. He got up and accelerated himself at full speed he decided to use Dragon Swarm; a series of cartwheel kicks and slashes with Yuri's sword. He was relentless as he followed that up with Shining Fang; a series of spinning slashes done by twirling his sword forward at Pantarei. He couldn't believe it, the pain he was feeling. And yet even when he was hurt, he stood strong without so much as showing a hint of change in his composure. He would push forth his sword at Yuri as he fired a beam of light from Dein Nomos. "Radiant Dragon!" A trade attack from Alexei. Though this time around, the attack was much stronger. The blast of energy shot forth and tried to crash into Yuri fiercely. So much so that it coated the area with light with intense explosion. The aftermath showed that Yuri was gone. Was it over? Had he beaten him?

Negi Springfield looked in horror as he watched this go on. Was it over? Had the brave hero been bested by the villain already? It was sad. Negi couldn't shed tears for the man, he didn't even know why he was having this dream, and yet he could not help but feel remorse. The man had been fighting so far, and yet in the end, his opponent had overwhelmed him. It made him think that it was sometimes hopeless, to perhaps challenge those stronger than one's self. Yet still, even against all odds, the impossible becomes possible. Or in Yuri's case, he simply doesn't like the idea of losing to Duke.

"Brutal Fang!" As if from nowhere Duke felt the wind get knocked out of him! No, it couldn't be?! He was certain he had hit him! Yuri called out as he let loose a huge barrage of punches into Pantarei's gut. They were leaving deep impacts into his body, making him be juggled like a rag doll. This was payback right now, for all the pain he had just caused his friends. There was no way Yuri was done with his onslaught on Duke. This was going to end, no matter what! He felt his power radiating even more as he gripped this Fell Arm of his. It was driving him to keep on fighting, to save this world and his friends from the Adephagos!

Next came a mix up of two artes, Yuri was slashing and punching Pantarei hard before he pushed his sword and twirled again at high speed. "Shining Dragon Swarm!" Just as the final revolution of the sword came, he went on another punching spree, before he would mixed it up a bit by slamming his fist into Duke's stomach once more, and then bring his sword hand crashing down into him, also creating an ethereal like wolf spirit to further crash into him and push him away, also staggering him. "Rending Wolf Charge!"

His body was numb. He felt pain all over his body. _'This is not happening! How am I being defeated?!' _Those where the thoughts of Duke Pantarei. He was being bested by him?! What was driving him to push himself this hard?! Yuri was covered in flames now, as he unleashed his own Burst Arte. **"Burn Duke!**" He cried out as he came at him now. It was coming to a close now, Soon the victor would be decided in these next few attacks. He let loose a barrage of fiery slashes, the speed of this attack was what caught Duke off guard, hitting him hard with full force. As Yuri finished up by slashing Pantarei into the air hard, he would twirl his sword rapidly before he unleashed a blazing fireball at him. "**Divine Wolf - Blaze****!**" He cried out as he finished his attack. This was far from over. The Radiant Winged One activated his Over Limit again. This was not going to end with his demise. He was stronger than everyone! He was the will of the planet itself! No one would best him!

Negi was in shock and awe at how this was fight was going on. This fight was nothing like Kyoto. These two were something else. In truth, perhaps people like Evangeline or that Fate kid he meet awhile back. Truthfully, they may have been stronger on a magical level, able to turn enemies into stone or ice, but this, this was different. Whatever they were fighting with, it wasn't like the magic he had seen in his world. And the way they called their attacks, such strange names. Even then, how they unleashed them and fought at full force. This fight was on whole other level, and he could tell it was coming to an end. To say that this wasn't overwhelming was an understatement. Even if they weren't really mages like in his world, Negi couldn't help but admire the man with long flowing purple hair. His black outfit, that bracelet he had, his boots, everything about him made him stand out. Setsuna might have called him a samurai; if it wasn't for the fact that he lacked any proper formal style of sword fighting. But that was Yuri's way. He liked to keep his opponents guessing when he fought.

Negi however, wasn't the only who awed and worried about Yuri. Brave Vesperia had managed to recover from their injuries. However, even though they were ready to go back into the fray of battle... Flynn held them back. Why do such a thing? Because this fight turned personal, mainly for Yuri. At first, there was commotion, mainly with Judith and Rita, as they didn't understand, why Yuri had to go so far to fight him by himself. Raven however, was the one who spoke for Yuri. "It ain't our business. The look o things, seems Yuri 's doin this not for himself, but for us. Ta think, that he'd be the kinda guy who wishes to have a solo act. I guess that's what happens when ya mess with pretty little Estelle. Ain't that right o pretty princess?" He simply stated. Many attempted to argue with what Raven said, but it was true.. As Rita was about to march back though, she would be tugged back; gripped by Repede now, who was growling. Even he knew now, that Yuri, his master or not, he knew that at this point, it was for the best, to Yuri resolve this battle on his own. Estelle had been blushing a bit as he heard what Raven spoke about. Did Yuri really care about her that much?

It reminded him of someone he idolized, the way he acted, the way he fought head on, with no fear in his heart No matter what enemy he faced, he stood there with his sword in hand and ready to fight once more, to close this battle and save his world. He was a hero, no doubt about. _He's like father... He's fighting to protect people!' _Those were the thoughts of the mage prodigy. Still, as Negi stood by to watch, the fight continued on. Their blades were clashing once again as they were moving like blurs now. Sparks flew all around as their blades scraped one another now, and as they were pushed back they would stab the ground, cutting the very stone ground that they stood upon. It showed that they were not only strong, but their blades were as sharp as their will to keep on fighting. It was hard for one not to be on the edge of their seat as they witnessed this duel of the ages.

But all good things must come to an end. That much has always been for sure. Yuri was gone in a flash. His speed had increased drastically, but why? Pantarei looked for him wondering what he had done, and then he realized, that this was Yuri's ultimate attack! It was his Mystic Arte! Before he had time to react, he was being slashed rapidly, as if an invisible blade had begun to rend his body all over. At first they started slow, but they were heavy, it felt like light was cutting through his body. "O' Brilliant Blade of Coldest Steel!" Yuri called out as he circled around Duke Pantarei and began to slash him faster, harder now. Light flashed all around Duke as he was cut by Yuri. _'So Fast!' _Negi thought as he watched this attack in action. He had witnessed people moving like a blur. Kotaro had been a prime example of what it was like to fight a speed demon, but never on this scale! He wasn't just a blur, he was everywhere at once!

This attack itself made him realize the huge gap between this man and Negi himself. If he had fought this man, there would be no doubt in Negi's mind, that he would be bested by him. It was true Negi could fight much better at long range, but against Yuri, who's speed was truly terrifying, the fight would be over as quickly as it started. "Rend the Infinite Darkness!" Yuri cried out as he hit even harder now. The flashes of light intensified, until it seemed as though Duke was literally being cut into pieces by a blade of pure light itself. Such an insane technique! One would never imagine Yuri to posses this level of strength. And yet, he did. This was his ultimate attack! "And crush my enemies to nothing!" The slashes came to an end as Yuri stood behind his intended target, having run through him one last time as he lowered his sword and yelled at the heavens, the name of his technique. "**You're dead! ****Savage Wolf Fury!**" One last fierce slash was enough to send him to the ground. This couldn't be... bested so easily by a simple attack?!

Pantarei was coughing up blood. He was covered in deep cuts and wounds. He was being defeated, by Yuri. No, this would not happen. Not without a fight would he be beaten. To his last breath he would keep on to bring about his plan. He let loose all his power, prepared to destroy Yuri and his friends once and for all! Yuri however wasn't done either. He would twirl his sword rapidly as he jumped straight into the air. This was it, their last attacks!

Poor Estelle was on the edge of her seat all this time, in a manner of speaking. She was shivering, almost in tears as she watched Yuri fight on. Yet she only silently prayed that Yuri would succeed. _'Yuri... Please, don't die.' _Began her thoughts. Emotionally, Estelle was torn, between the fate of the world, and the fate of someone she cared for deeply. _"I can't bare this... He's giving everything he has to protect me, to protect us all! And yet, here I am... unable to even lift a finger to go and help. Why Yuri? Why do you have to do this by yourself?!'_ Tears gently left her eyes now as she closed them for a few seconds. She was moving inch by inch as the attacks got closer to one another. She ached with emotional pain more and more, unable to witness much more of the ongoing battle with Yuri and Duke.

Yuri's blade was covered in a blue aura before he fired a projectile at Panatrei. Its size was enormous, almost as big as a house as it headed straight at Duke. He however was not without preparation. He had channeled his own energy to bring about his own destructive attack. Another Big Bang erupted from his body. When both attacks clashed furiously with one another, a bright light began to form around everyone. The Tarqaron was shattering apart, piece by piece it began to break down as the light intensified. Something was happening, something that shouldn't be. Brave Vesperia had been watching the battle now, fully healed for a while now, but not once coming to aid Yuri, mainly because of Flynn telling them not to. But as the final blow was coming, Estelle had pushed Flynn away now, rushing toward the battle field. "Yuri!" She cried out, she was running to the scene of the final clash between Yuri and Duke.

Silently, calling out his name, Estelle ran; Brave Vesperia following with her as Yuri and Duke's attacks crashed into one another. People began to fade out, as if their existence had come to a literal end. But she kept on running, crying as she reached out for Yuri, who was falling down. Her hand extended toward him, it was the opposite of the time he had saved her from despair. And yet, just as they would touch one another, they began to fade away. Bit by bit vanishing from sight. They would be engulfed by what looked like a giant orb of light, the aftermath of Yuri's and Duke's final attacks clashing together and this being the end result. As their fingers barely intertwined with one another, they would be gone in a blink of an eye. Such a cruel joke, to deny a chance to show affection, for someone you truly cared about, more than yourself.

What happened next however, no one would have ever guessed. The Tarqaron was gone, nothing stood in the air, as it was suddenly swallowed up .Away into the void of light that surrounded it. It was as if now impending doom would now fall upon Terca Lumireis, but as Tarqaron faded away in the light, everything began to slow down. Birds would stop in mid air. Waves would come to a complete halt before they crashed. People would stand in place, completely still. But one thing did move, the star that always shined so bright in the darkness of night. It began disappear from complete sight. It faded away like Tarqaron had. Completely out of sight. So Terca Lumireis was stuck, frozen somehow. Why? No one could explain it. If there was an explanation... it would be this, that perhaps the adventure for Brave Vesperia, had only begun once again.

When it came to an end, the dream, Negi stood up, a cold sweat covering his body, gently moving down his brow as he brought his hands up to touch his face. Had it been real? Was it a vision? Or maybe he was re-living a scene from an anime or video game he saw one of the girls play back in Kyoto? Either way, it left an omen lingering on Negi. As if the worse was not over, or hadn't even begun to start. Whatever the case, Negi would take a look at his father's clue once more, and then close his eyes. What had he just seen? What did that man call it? Terca...Lumireis...? Why did that sound familiar? Yet at the same time, it sounded so far off too. As if had meaning somehow, but also held no purpose in his world. Maybe he was just over thinking this. This wasn't part of the ten year old mage's assignment. Strange dreams were just that, dreams.

Yet in the center of all of Mahora Academy most of the staff, including the dean, had come together now. The epicenter of something unexpected was now occurring. A powerful magical nexus point of this planet, the World Tree. It was glowing, but not how it did normally during a time such as the festival the held. No it was glowing brightly in a white light, with light touches of pink hues starting to form around the leaves of the tree. The World Tree... was changing. transforming anew. But why? What was causing it? What had made it happen? All would be answered though, as orbs of light began to fall from above. They were coming down at high speed, moving to the point that it looked like they would crash straight into the tree and cause much destruction. But as they got closer, the lights slowed down. If one got close enough, they could see what looked like figures inside. Figures, from another world, people who came from the very stars, and brought with them.

And so, begins. Heroes from the stars, come to a world they didn't know. Gather for a purpose greater than they can imagine. Heroes from across the stars, needed to help the son of a hero, who would no doubt face dangers greater than he could imagine. The fate of a child mage, and his students, being added by a lowly vagabond, turned hero, and the friends he made. Bonds would be forged. Allies made, and new dangers await. The group that in the future would be known, as Ala Alba, would work together, with Brave Vesperia. And so once more, a journey begins... where cataclysm awaited a world, let a chosen few rise up, to fight against it.

_To be continued..._


End file.
